Poison Oak
225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |trait = Anti-Hero 5 |flavor text = Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about. |tribe = Tree Plant}} Poison Oak is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /5 . It also has the [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero 5']] trait. Origins Its name is based on Toxicodendron diversilobum, commonly known as the poison oak. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Tree Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 5' *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about. Strategies With Poison Oak does not have the best stats for a 6-sun cost plant, but still can tank a few hits while fighting back with decent strength. Keep in mind that it is meant to attack heroes, and may be overwhelmed against zombies against the same cost, such as Deep Sea Gargantuar, Wizard Gargantuar, or Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Therefore, it should be buffed and protected by a defensive plant such as Mirror-Nut or Wall-Nut in order to get a better effect. Grow-Shroom will also help, due to the nice bonus, which is pretty cheap too. Plants and tricks that can move or [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] zombies can be used to remove any zombies in a lane with a Poison Oak, making it able to damage the Zombie Hero significantly. Alternatively, you can place it on an empty lane for a guaranteed 9 damage to the Zombie Hero should the opponent used up all their brains to place zombies. Additionally, you can put this plant down to bait the opponent to try to block it or destroy it, potentially allowing you to plant a very powerful plant without fear of it being destroyed. Each Kabloom hero has their own strategies with Poison Oak. Solar Flare can make more sun, allowing her to play Poison Oak quicker. Captain Combustible can boost it with tricks like Fertilize, making it more powerful. Nightcap can Freeze or Bounce zombies in its way, and also protect it with some Team-Up plants like Shellery or Navy Bean. Spudow can protect it with plants like Pea-Nut or Prickly Pear. Against Destroy this as quickly as you can, before it ends up dealing 9 damage to the zombie hero - maybe even more. The easiest way to destroy it is through tricks such as Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science. Using The Chickening and Zombot Sharktronic Sub combo against this can also finish it off very quickly. [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can also destroy it in a single hit. Gallery PoisonOSTat.png|Poison Oak's statistics HD Poison Oak.png|HD Poison Oak PSNOCard.PNG|Card Earning Poison Oak.png|The player earning Poison Oak after completing the 8th step in Spudow's Hero Quest POAttack.png|Poison Oak attacking DedPO.png|Destroyed Poison Oak Night Cap pack.png|Poison Oak on Nightcap's Premium Pack Old Poisonoakdesc.png|Poison Oak's old statistics Poison_Oak_new_statistics.png|Poison Oak's statistics Poison Oak new card.png|Old card poison_oak.png|The player receiving Poison Oak from a Premium Pack Captain_Combustible_Hero_Pack.png|Poison Oak on Captain Combustible's old Hero Pack poison_oak_silhouette.png|Poison Oak's silhouette Receiving Poison Oak.png|The player receiving Poison Oak from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description references Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom. **Coincidentally all three plants start with the word "poison," all three plants have the Anti-Hero trait, and are all Kabloom plants. *It is one of the two plants which are based on the oak plant, the other being Oak Archer. *It has the highest Anti-Hero stat out of any card with Anti-Hero. *It is the only plant fighter with the tree tribe in Kabloom. **It is also one of the only three cards that belong to the Tree tribe, the others being Torchwood and Blazing Bark. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Tree cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants